Chocolate Frogs?
by destiiiny
Summary: Ron has no clue what to get Hermione for Christmas. He would never dream of asking her and he knows he cannot buy her Chocolate Frogs. What can he get her? Perhaps Ginny can throw in a few suggestions? Or not.


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Chocolate frogs?

No. I can't get her that. What would she do if I came waltzing into the common room holding a box full of bouncing animals encased in a tightly sealed box? She'd probably hex me, that's what she'd do.

Chocolate frogs are a definite no. That is a certainty.

Sugar quills, on the other hand, aren't a bad idea. We've visited Hogsmeade millions of times and she has commented on them, excited by the fact that the deluxe variety can last for hours.

However, her parents are dentists - how could I possibly think they'd approve? They'll say the sugar quills will rot her teeth and that she'll have to throw them all away instantly.

I want her to love her present, not despise it for causing her parents to give her a lecture.

"Ron, what're you doing?" A voice behind me asks curiously.

I turn around. It's Ginny.

"Oh, it's you. . .what d'you want?"

"It's nice to know you're happy to see me," Ginny says sarcastically, a grin dancing across her face. "So, what is this?"

Ginny picks up the piece of parchment that is beside me and waves it in the air. It's the piece of paper I've been scribbling ideas for presents on. If she sees some of the suggestions, my life will be at its end.

"Perfume?" Looking up from the parchment that she is now reading, Ginny raises her eyebrows and then looks back down at it, scanning it carefully.

"Could you -" I splutter, trying to retrieve the flimsy item. "Could you not? That's private stuff there!"

I grasp the end of the parchment and tug at it in an attempt to get it back in my possession, but fail, as the corner rips and I'm left with one small piece of it lying limply between my index finger and thumb.

"So. . ." Ginny asks, feigning innocence. "Why are you writing a list for Christmas presents to purchase? You're never this organised." She narrows her eyes. "You usually buy everyone sugar quills or chocolate frogs. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I just - give it back!" I bark impatiently.

"I think I might just go, then, if I'm not wanted," Ginny states, sounding sarcastic and a little hurt, as she passes me back my piece of parchment.

"Good!" I growl angrily. "You can go and annoy someone else instead."

Ginny storms off in a huff and leaves me sitting on my own. I gently turn my head to my left. Hermione is sitting just twenty feet away from me. I hope she didn't hear anything that was just said.

Although, if she did, she could just tell me what she'd like me to get her for Christmas. Not that it'd erase the two hours I've sat in the same spot thinking of the perfect gift for her, but at least it'd give me an idea.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

I spin around and see Ginny standing behind me once again.

"I'm sure. . ." I trail off, biting the tip of my quill.

"You know, perfume would be nice a gift to get her," Ginny carries on. "That was one of your ideas, wasn't it?"

I nod, ignoring the fact that Ginny realises who I'm writing the list for.

"Exactly. You've got the right idea, Ron." Ginny explains tenderly. "Besides, she won't care what you get her. As cheesy as it sounds, the fact you've given something to her at all will be enough."

"Maybe I could get her a book?" I suggest. "She likes reading. . ."

"Ron, no offence, but she won't want a book from you for Christmas. However much she enjoys reading them. . .she won't appreciate the fact you've given her one. It'll seem like you didn't even think about what to get her, because, c'mon, Ron, everyone knows she reads books. It doesn't take a genius to work that out!"

"So, that's a no for a book. . ." I reply, scribbling out said suggestion on my piece of parchment. "What about candles?"

"No, Ron, no. That's something you buy mum for her birthday." Ginny says instantly. "However nice they smell, I don't think Hermione would want them. They wouldn't last long in the possession of a girl, anyway." Ginny smiles cheekily. "Don't you want to get her a present that'll last?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose so. . ." I mumble, twirling my quill in my hand nervously.

"Okay. So if you want a long-lasting present, maybe even perfume wouldn't be a good idea. I know a book would be, but like we've already established, I don't think she'd want that." Ginny pauses. "What about jewellery?"

I almost laugh out loud.

"After Lavender, I don't think so." I answer quickly, chuckling ever so slightly.

"Why not?"

Remembering that Ginny does not know of the Christmas present - which is probably now in a dump somewhere - Lavender gave me last year, I say, "Oh, doesn't matter."

"Okay," Ginny says in confusion, as she peers at my present list. "Have you scratched out candles, then?"

I shake my head and erase the word from my piece of parchment. I sigh and slouch in my seat further, as I glance over at Hermione.

"I'm never going to figure out what to get her!" I whine in a whisper. "What about if she hates what I get her?"

"She won't!" Ginny exclaims, with a faint smile on her face.

At that moment, Crookshanks saunters into the common room. As if sensing his presence, Hermione raises her head and scans the room for him. She smiles as she spots him, and as if it were a reunion, Crookshanks bounds over to her heavily, purring. He jumps onto Hermione's lap and she resumes reading the book she has in her hands.

"Why don't I get her another cat? Replace that old flea bag?"

Ginny raises her eyebrows.

"I thought you wanted this present to go down well?" Ginny enquires. "That probably won't, funnily enough."

"Yeah, yeah; I was joking." I lie, rubbing the back of my neck. "What about - do you think -"

No. This is the most idiotic of my ideas.

"What?"

"No, it's - horrible - it's a stupid idea. She'd hate it. We're almost seventeen, she'll think it immature."

"Well, tell me what it is and then I can judge for myself!" Ginny cries, rolling her eyes in my direction.

"Ok. . ." I say. "What do you think about - would she - what about a teddy?"

"A teddy? As in a cute, fluffy toy?" Ginny questions, tears in her eyes. She's probably holding back laughter.

I blush as I nod my head.

Ginny covers her face with her hands and begins to shake. Seconds after, she raises her head and looks at me, her face as red as mine.

"That is so sweet, Ron." Ginny finally replies. "I think you should get her that."

"You sure?"

"Of course. She would absolutely love that!" Ginny stares at me, glances at Hermione and then looks back at me. "Well, I think she would, anyway. . ."

I add 'teddy' to my list and roll my eyes.

"If you're not sure, then I'm just keeping it as a suggestion for now." I explain.

Ginny smiles, sticks out her tongue cheekily and skips off merrily in the direction of the girl's dormitory. I have a sneaky feeling that Hermione's Christmas present won't be a secret for long.


End file.
